


Different | SangNyu

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, kpop, theboyz, theboyzfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 141
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Chanhee is a rich city boy longing for escape. He goes on a solo roadtrip, but unfortunately his car breaks down mid-drive. Enter Sangyeon, a friendly village boy who helps fix his car and offers him a place to stay.Only later will Chanhee realize he wants to stay forever.(this wasn't my idea. Credit goes to the original person. i also changed the original members.)





	1. Brief Words

**Hi there! It's your favorite author, hopefully, coming out with another The Boyz fanfic because of lack thereof.**

**Remember, despite what i write in this ff, please love and support The Boyz! Just like your other stans, they deserve everything and more.**    
**EVERYTHING IS PURE FICTION.**

**So, read it and let me know how you feel about it!**

**so, this story is going to be completely different from how i usually do things, mostly because I'm lazy. so basically, it's only going to be pictures with text. unless i figure out a way to convey this story like actual words. i may end up making it into letters. i really don't know, so, bear w me my readers**

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Fancafe ** **(temporarily completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
** little ** **(completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse **   
** Extricate **


	2. 1




	3. 2




	4. 3




	5. 4




	6. 5




	7. 6




	8. 7




	9. 8




	10. 9




	11. 10




	12. 11




	13. 12




	14. 13




	15. 14




	16. 15




	17. 16




	18. 17




	19. 18




	20. 19




	21. 20




	22. 21




	23. 22




	24. 23




	25. 24




	26. 25




	27. 26




	28. 27




	29. 28




	30. 29




	31. 30




	32. 31




	33. 32




	34. 33




	35. 34




	36. 35




	37. 36




	38. 37




	39. 38




	40. 39




	41. 40




	42. 41




	43. 42




	44. 43




	45. 44

**(supposed to be days later)**

 

****


	46. 45




	47. 46




	48. 47




	49. 48




	50. 49




	51. 50




	52. 51




	53. 52




	54. 53




	55. 54

**(supposed to be days later)**

 

****


	56. 55




	57. 56




	58. 57




	59. 58




	60. 59




	61. 60




	62. 61




	63. 62




	64. 63




	65. 64




	66. 65




	67. 66




	68. 67




	69. 68




	70. 69




	71. 70




	72. 71




	73. 72




	74. 73




	75. 74




	76. 75




	77. 76




	78. 77




	79. 78




	80. 79




	81. 80




	82. 81




	83. 82




	84. 83




	85. 84




	86. 85




	87. 86




	88. 87




	89. 88




	90. 89




	91. 90




	92. 91




	93. 92




	94. 93




	95. 94




	96. 95




	97. 96




	98. 97




	99. 98




	100. 99




	101. 100




	102. 101




	103. 102




	104. 103




	105. 104




	106. 105




	107. 106




	108. 107




	109. 108




	110. 109




	111. 110




	112. 111




	113. 112




	114. 113




	115. 114




	116. 115




	117. 116




	118. 117




	119. 118




	120. 119




	121. 120




	122. 121




	123. 122




	124. 123




	125. 124




	126. 125




	127. 126




	128. 127




	129. 128




	130. 129




	131. 130




	132. 131




	133. 132




	134. 133




	135. 134




	136. 135




	137. 136




	138. 137




	139. 138




	140. 139




	141. End




End file.
